


Как пчела в сиропе

by Musteline



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musteline/pseuds/Musteline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем дольше Ханамия наблюдает за Киеши, тем больше у него желаний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как пчела в сиропе

**Author's Note:**

> на ключ "подглядывать в душе"

Провернуть все оказалось легче легкого. Как всегда, его окружали идиоты, поэтому и придумывать ничего не понадобилось: он просто надвинул пониже белую кепку, надел оранжевую толстовку и средь бела дня протянул шнур от камеры прямо в университетской душевой. Полюбопытствовавшему студенту Ханамия сказал, что проверяет пожарную сигнализацию, хотя с первого взгляда было понятно, что он прикрепляет дополнительный кабель. Как в детском саду, честное слово. Ну что может гореть в душе, плитка?

Закончив работу, он с помощью планшета проверил, легко ли движется камера, и отметил, что при вращении слышен механический шум, поэтому для перестраховки лучше управлять ей, только когда звуки заглушает вода. После этого он засунул маскировку в рюкзак, вышел в коридор и преспокойно смешался с остальными студентами. До тренировки Киеши оставалось четыре часа.

Ханамия регулярно ходил смотреть, как он играет. Если б он обладал невидимостью, как та мелкая волшебная сопля из бывшей Сейрин, то дрочил бы прямо в зале. Однажды он кончил, когда после третьей четверти Киеши стал разминать колено, тереть его и гладить, будто надрачивал. Хватило одного прикосновения к себе, чтобы спустить. Через пару минут в туалете, сняв трусы и приводя в порядок брюки, Ханамия вдруг понял, что одержим. Как и подобало нормальному психопату, он стал своей одержимости всячески потакать.

В этот раз досидеть до самого конца не получилось. Вставало от одних мыслей, а при взгляде на двигающегося Киеши член становился вообще как каменный, от возбуждения даже шевелиться больно было. Ханамия понял, что пора уходить, если он не собирается поставить в известность о своей мании всех окружающих. Сдвинув сумку вперед, чтобы прикрыть стояк, он вышел из спортзала и прогулочным шагом направился на третий этаж, к кабинету астрономии. В четверг во второй половине дня там занятий не было.

Вскрыть замок удалось через пару минут. За это время мимо прошли несколько человек, но никто из них не заподозрил, чем он на самом деле занят. С одним из преподавателей Ханамия вежливо поздоровался, не имея ни малейшего представления, кто это такой, и продолжил подбирать отмычку. Если хочешь сделать что-то противоправное, делай это на виду у всех, не таясь. Он научился этому еще в младшей школе, списывая на тестах прямо из учебника. 

Зайдя в класс, он заблокировал дверь баллонным ключом, чтобы обезопасить себя от нежелательного вторжения, достал планшет, залогинился в программе видеонаблюдения и стал ждать. 

Когда появились первые студенты, Ханамия поставил на запись: никогда не лишне иметь на кого-то компромат. Но его настоящая цель должна была прийти позднее, когда все разойдутся. Кое-что роднило их с Киеши – они оба не выносили жалости.

От предвкушения покалывало кончики пальцев. Он еще раз проверил дистанционное управление и навел фокус на крайнюю справа кабинку – чаще всего Киеши мылся в ней. К несчастью, перегородка от датчика дыма, в который Ханамия засунул камеру, закрывала часть изображения, но стоявшего там студента было видно почти полностью, так что можно было успокоиться. Успокоиться, да уж. Ладно, осталось совсем немного.

Когда последнее тело вымелось из душевой, Ханамия сохранил видео, снова поставил на запись и уставился в экран. Давай же, сука. Где ты?

Киеши не было так долго, что Ханамия весь извелся, гадая, что могло его так задержать. Или он вообще не придет? Когда наконец-то в поле зрения камеры показалась знакомая макушка, ему не удалось сдержать громкий вздох облегчения. Киеши был уже без наколенника. Член дернулся, и Ханамия сжал себя через брюки, коротко застонав.

Повесив полотенце, Киеши снял шорты и стал разматывать бинт. Ханамия расстегнул и приспустил брюки, отчаянно жалея, что этот ублюдок встал спиной, будто специально решив его помучить. 

Потом Киеши стянул трусы и зашел в кабинку, заметно хромая при каждом шаге. Ханамия тихо взвыл и обхватил член.

Мылся Киеши неторопливо, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу. Как и каждый раз после игры, ему было больно – период восстановления после операции затянулся, чему Ханамия несказанно радовался, втихомолку удивляясь, что сокомандники Киеши в упор не видят его страданий. Разве можно было пропустить такое? Когда он плотно сжимал челюсти, чтоб не вскрикнуть, а улыбка становилась неестественной, Ханамия был готов орать от восторга, но остальные игроки ничего не замечали. Идиоты.

Киеши выдавил геля в ладони и стал мыть голову. На широкой спине от каждого движения бугрились мышцы, пена сбегала вдоль позвоночника и затекала прямо между выпуклыми половинками белой задницы, а Ханамия дрочил на это великолепие и думал только об одном – повернись, ну повернись же!

И тогда Киеши неуклюже развернулся, подставляя под упругие струи лопатки, а у Ханамии потемнело в глазах от острого кайфа. Шрам все еще оставался воспаленным: длинный, красный, при таких нагрузках он будет заживать очень долго. Ханамия выгнулся на неудобном стуле, представляя, как сам снимет бинты, проведет языком по этой тонкой ложбинке, почувствует и неровности шрама, и неестественную гладкость кожи, упиваясь тем, что это его след, прямое доказательство его влияния на жизнь Киеши. 

А потом он поднимется выше, к члену, который сейчас был мягким, но все равно впечатляющим по размерам. Можно только догадываться, каким огромным он станет при эрекции. Ханамия рвано выдохнул и резко задвигал рукой, подумав, что мог бы облизать его. Или нет, лучше так: пусть бы Киеши отсосал ему, стоя на коленях. И Ханамия трахал бы его в рот, зная, как ему неудобно и больно, это было бы так… Или черт с ним, пусть не на коленях, хер с ней, с болью, пусть в постели, и чтобы Киеши наконец перестал улыбаться, чтоб его глаза потемнели, а дыхание сбилось, когда он будет целиком во власти Ханамии. Пусть хрипит, пусть просит…

Оргазм накрыл так неожиданно и мощно, что он едва не вырубился, стукнувшись головой о стол. Кажется, он кончил прямо на брюки. Плевать. Прикрыв глаза, Ханамия сквозь ресницы наблюдал за тем, как Киеши разминает ногу, как вытирается, осторожно промакивая шрам, и медленно двигал рукой по скользкому от спермы члену, ловя отголоски затухающего удовольствия. Сегодня в фантазиях он зашел дальше, чем обычно, раньше он как-то не думал о сексе с Киеши, достаточно было знать, что тому больно, и он понимает, кому этим обязан.

Он остановил запись, когда Киеши стал оборачиваться полотенцем, и улегся на руку, думая о том, что для реализации новой идеи одной бейсболкой не обойтись. Столешница приятно холодила щеку. Ханамия посмотрел на экран и улыбнулся.


End file.
